


【J禁／智翔】星期一的櫻井主播（R）

by Yuki_guo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋道具、dirty talk、OOC，請慎入！
Relationships: 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【J禁／智翔】星期一的櫻井主播（R）

星期一的新聞有著照例的開播前會議，而從出門前就一直留在股間的濕黏觸感讓櫻井翔不自在的動了動身子，他試圖將專注力聚焦在此時此刻的會議上，卻因為腫脹又痠痛的感受而不停分神。

「櫻井さん沒事吧？」  
「啊、沒問題的。」

他在確認好手邊資料後站起身來，邊往新聞台的方向走去，邊在內心不滿的抱怨著－－大野智這傢伙休息就算了、做了一整天就算了，也不讓他清理一下，塞個尾塞就要趕來工作是怎麼回事！  
他在坐上有著軟墊的椅子時感受到小巧的尾塞因為重力而埋得更深，裏頭的液體也被擠壓的腸道而流動著，擔憂會流出來的他忍不住趁著無人注意的時候悄悄摸著布料確認。

－－『翔くん如果當個好孩子的話，兄さん就把獎勵給你喔。』

想到離開前邊在頸後落下細密親吻，一邊對著他敏感的耳朵刻意壓低聲線說話的戀人，櫻井翔眨了眨眼，不用照鏡子也知道自己的耳朵一定已經紅了。  
肚子好脹......，櫻井翔在新聞進廣告的短暫時間裡邊揉著有些不舒服的腹部，邊喝了幾口水，從一早便被吻得腫脹的厚唇抹上了油亮的護唇膏，就連再普通不過的飲水動作都變得莫名撫媚。  
櫻井翔似乎是有察覺到工作人員的竊竊私語卻只能裝作沒事。抿了抿唇讓視線不要流連在那些人的身上。他想著那些話語要是被兄さん聽到可是會出事的。

＊

今天的新聞也順利地結束了，反省會有一半以上的時間他都心不在焉的只想要趕緊回家，甚至只是想著今天早上與大野智的歡愛畫面便已勃起，幸好還有大衣與桌椅的掩飾才得以不被別人看到。好不容易撐到了休息室，卻在開門的瞬間被另一個男人抓著手腕壓制到了門上，手指熟練地上鎖，熱度便貼上了他的褲襠。  
大野智的氣息席捲而來，櫻井翔緊繃的身子也被對方色情的捏揉手法給放鬆，逐漸讓情慾如浪潮一波波侵蝕他的理智，熨燙完美的西裝被激烈的相擁弄得滿是皺褶，安靜的休息室中只能聽見門外有著工作人員來來去去的微弱聲響。  
大野智咬了他的耳廓權當不專心的懲罰，而櫻井翔只是耐不住性子的將對方的褲頭給卸下，早已準備完全的壯大勃起光是尺寸就足以讓他興奮。

櫻井翔轉過身子讓大野智靠著門，蹲下身子一口便含住了柱身，滾燙而充斥著男性氣息的陰莖讓他忍不住皺了皺鼻頭，細微的動作讓男人看到了而被捏了鼻頭。  
他刻意緊盯著大野智的反應，小心讓齒列不要碰到柱身，模仿做愛的節奏前後吞吐著，雙手也不忘撫上未能觸碰的根部與雙球。大野智刻意隱瞞住的氣息讓他有些煩躁，直至聽見因為刻意吸吮而漏出的呻吟才感到滿意。  
吐出變得比原先更加粗硬的陰莖，他像是舔著棒棒糖一樣以舌面滑過明顯的脈絡，挑逗著頂端的小孔，過於情色的畫面讓大野智忍不住揉上了蓬鬆的髮絲，抓著櫻井翔的手臂讓對方站起身子。

手掌順著背脊的線條、隔著褲子的布料觸上了手感很好的渾圓，雙手都用力地抓緊了臀肉、稍微溢出的肉感讓他滿意的上下捧著揉著，直到雙手撐在他肩膀上的櫻井翔發出了羞赧的喘聲才用力拍上臀肉，韌性身子及飄盪在耳邊的輕喘讓大野智似乎變得更硬了。  
以雙唇含住對方的舌尖，他們的舌吻從門邊跌跌撞撞到沙發上，雙腿大張的主動姿態讓大野智也有些按耐不住，直接了當地脫下了他的西裝褲，卻看到了更加美好的景象。

布料極少的情趣內褲以細緻的黑色蕾絲組成，僅有勉強包住重點部位的布料幾乎露出了整個屁股，在腰的兩側打了蝴蝶結，輕輕一扯便毫無防備的落下。大野智咽了口口水，而櫻井翔垂著眉頭、眼尾發紅的撒嬌模樣也讓他的理智線一斷再斷。  
整個內褲都被櫻井翔自己的體液，以及從尾塞邊緣漏出的白濁給染濕，大野智刻意按壓著尾塞、看著嫩紅色的後穴微微張合地將硬質地的矽膠給吞得更深，指甲狠狠刮過了周邊的嫩肉，不意外地聽見櫻井翔越發高亢的呻吟。

「翔ちゃん好乖......就這麼想要兄さん的孩子嗎？」

他舔弄起櫻井翔紅得滴血的耳尖，刻意讓水澤聲放大好幾倍，手也抓著尾塞的凸起處轉動，只在入口處微幅的快意還是讓忍耐過久的櫻井翔緊繃著身子，再也忍不住地宣洩而出。

「喔？這樣就射了啊。」  
「要是讓這樣的景象在全國播放的話怎麼辦呢翔ちゃん。」

已經射了一次的身子變得更加敏感，在大野智將尾塞拔出的時候大力顫抖著。他低著頭任由散亂的髮絲掩蓋住自己的雙眸，努力地掙扎著不向慾望低頭，腦內卻還是忍不住想像了那樣的畫面。

櫻井翔半躺在無人的主播台雙腿大開，而所有攝影機就聚焦在他發紅的身子。被推到胸前而沾滿白濁的襯衫、沒有人碰觸卻依然立挺的紅點，疲軟而顫抖著的下身，以及渴望著誰的進入的後庭。

大力地晃著頭試圖把過於色情的光景甩出腦內，大野智的撩撥卻仍然起了作用，讓他無法克制地想要。  
他想要他，現在、立刻。而大野智卻只是勾著惡意的微笑，在拉下黑色蝴蝶結的尾端、讓那條沒有遮蔽作用的內褲落下後塞回尾塞，把櫻井翔的褲頭給重新扣好。

「诶......兄さん？」

大野智戴上了鴨舌帽與口罩，隔著口罩親了愣住的櫻井翔一口。

「我們回去再繼續。」  
「在那之前你可不能射喔，翔ちゃん。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我寫了什麼有夠羞恥的東西......大概過了三十分鐘冷靜下來才敢放出來。  
> 而且重看一遍覺得好不像我的文風喔怎麼回事xDDD  
> 只有兩千字還沒做全套因為我腎虧（幹


End file.
